


Tumblr prompt 6

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Derek has a piercing kink for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr prompt 6

It starts with an eyebrow piercing, which should not be all that attractive to Derek, but it is. The fucking Stilinski kid just had to go get an eyebrow piercing because  _Derek, I’m eighteen now. I have to do something that signifies me being able to make legal decisions_. Which in Stiles speaks means he  _had_  to get his eyebrow pierced.

And because it’s Stiles, it’s a really sexy piercing. Eyebrows shouldn’t be sexy. Stiles went on an entire rant about that when he was drunk once. (The pack had a party that Derek did  _not_  condone. He also didn’t stop it, but he didn’t condone it either.)

But that piercing is doing things to Derek that he didn’t know could happen. 

Stiles doesn’t stop there, though. His next act of legality is getting his nose pierced. Just a little silver hoop around his right nostril, and Derek really wants to lick it. He also isn’t sure where these came from, how he developed a piercing kink, but he has it. He has it  _bad_.

"Derek, why are you staring at my nose?" Stiles demands.

"Uh," Derek answers eloquently before someone interrupts him.

"It’s Derek," Isaac replies with a roll of his eyes. "He doesn’t do change. He growls at it until it eventually goes away."

Derek flashes his alpha eyes at him. “I do  _not_.”

"Maybe he thinks it’s hot," Erica says, her eyes dancing with amusement like she knows exactly what’s going on inside his head, and damnit she probably does.

Stiles just laughs. “Yeah, Derek has a secret piercing fetish none of us knew about.”

Derek tries not to blush at that. Instead he gets back to pack business about the omega that’s parading around town, trying to expose himself.

Next, it’s Stiles’ tongue that’s pierced. Derek has already imagined many scenarios for Stiles’ tongue and the tiny little stud in the middle  _does not help anything god damnit Stiles_. He can just imagine how the stud would feel against his -

"Der, you okay over there?" Stiles interrupts his thoughts, looking over at him concerned. He keeps playing around with the foreign object that’s now on his tongue, and it really isn’t helping.

"Yeah, I’m fine, Stiles," Derek snaps out, trying to keep the growl in. 

Thank any and every deity it’s just the two of them researching. None of the other wolves are there to smell Derek’s shift in mood nor hear the lie he just said. 

"Oh, hey. Hear this!" Stiles starts reading a passage aloud that probably actually pertains to their current situation, but all Derek can see is his tongue piercing and what it would feel like on his dick. That small metal ball traveling up and down as Stiles sucks, and Derek is seriously fucked. Well  _not_ fucked and that may be the problem.

"And that’s why I want to suck your dick," Stiles says, making Derek snap back to attention.

"W-what?" Derek stumbles.

Stiles just looks smug as he closes his book and gets off the couch, walking towards the arm chair Derek is sitting in. He straddles the werewolf’s lap, looking down at him. “You were staring at my mouth,” Stiles says with a smirk. “You have a piercing kink, don’t you?”

"I have an annoying teenager with attention problems who won’t stopping kink," Derek deadpans. 

Stiles just grins at him and rolls his hips against Derek’s as he rubs his tongue along his teeth, getting the stud caught on a tooth and  _fuck_ why is that hot?

"Yeah? Show me, big guy."

So Derek shows him. Repeatedly. In many different positions, and they get none of the research done that they were supposed to, but Derek doesn’t regret it at all. 


End file.
